A Review for YuyaChan
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: Modern AU. Yuya-chan's attempt at fanfiction results in very few reviews from her peers and gay porn jokes from her boyfriend. But she soon learns that with a little love, anything can happen. HotIceRed: IM BACKS BITCHEZ. Miss me? My attempt at cuteness!


_A/N: I BACKS BITCHEZ. Hi hi dahlings! Your lovely HotIceRed-chan is back from certain death (coughwritersblockcough) with this cute idea that- NO NO NO STOP. HOLD THE PHONE. None of this cute shit, okay, cuz a round of that is already comin' to ya. This was actually inspired by the story 'Just a review', its here on if ya wanna check it out. (whispers) in the Digimon Fandom. YES I LIKE DIGIMON STILL, OKAY?! Warnings include language and oocness. Anywho. Enjoy, review or I'll sic an angry-sober Kyo on you! _

_A Review for Yuya-Chan _

_The thing on the other side of the couch, that which Kyo refused to acknowledge, heaved yet another sigh, and aimed the wistful green eyed gaze in his direction. _

_Kyo made no sign on having heard it, merely flipped to the next page in the newspaper with one hand while removing the lit cigarette from his lips in in the other._

_The object of Kyos' annoyance sighed again, this time shifting its legs beneath itself, and resting a delicate elbow on the arm of the couch, eyes still locked on his unresponsive form. _

_Kyo tried, he really did, but the habit had been going on for the past ten minutes, and he was __this close _to hurling the t.v controls at her face. Its not like her face was all that great anyway, he groused.

With a grunt he lowered to paper so that just enough of her melancholy face could peek above it, and stared at her, scowl firmly set in place.

"If I ask what your fucking problem is, will you quit it with the goddamn sighing already?"

She shot him a small, impish grin, victory dancing in those emerald orbs, and nodded. "Yes."

Kyo rolled his eyes and reached for the controls, punching the power button with a sharp jerk of his index finger. "…So, what is it?" He finally grumbled, sounding as disinterested as possible.

Yuya scooted to his end of the couch inhumanly quick, much to his chagrin, and spooned way too comfortably against him. He in turn folded the newspaper and set it on the coffee table, inches away in case he needed it to distract him from the blondes rather ghastly [ that's what he told himself when her cheeks went red and puffed up like some sort of marine creature; most unbecoming, he forced himself to think, but really, it made his pulse quicken with amusement] face

"You know I've been writing some stuff on a fan fiction site, right?" She began, staring up at him with those big eyes, vaguely gesturing towards the green laptop which lay open on the coffee table.

Kyo grunted his affirmative. "Yeah, where amateur blockheads like you write gay porn for the masses. You've been yakking about it for weeks on end."

Yuya scowled, [cheeks red at the very thought of gay porn] smacking him sharply on the arm. "You pervert, I don't write gay porn!"

"Whatever, get to the point already. I don't got all day to listen to your bitching."

Recognizing that as the only form of encouragement she'd get, Yuya continued. "Well I posted a story on there, and it hasn't gotten many reviews."

Kyo eyed her with an irksome glint in his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "This is what the big deal is? These nerds aren't busting their asses to read your gay porn right away,"

"_Its not gay porn you bastard!" _

"and you're tripping on your lip. Real mature." He admonished, rolling his eyes at her. He retrieved the paper from the table and made to open it, only to be stopped by her fingers at his wrist, and when he spared a glance down at her, her eyes were pleading and solemn.

"Kyo, I'm really trying to improve my writing skills." she mumbled softly. "And it doesn't help if no one will tell me what they think about it. Its like they're not taking me seriously."

He stared at her silently for a moment, then spoke. "They probably don't know enough about gay porn to give you a real opinion on it."

Yuya shot up from the couch, eyes ablaze and fists clenched at her sides. "Dammit Kyo, I'm trying to be serious here and all you want to do is make fun of me! God, I really hate you sometimes, you, you jerk face!"

She spun on her heel and darted toward their bedroom, and seconds later the slam of the door resonated throughout the apartment.

Kyo stared at the area Yuya had occupied moments later, then reached for the paper once again.

"_And you're sleeping on the couch tonight too!!" _Yuya yelled brokenly from the interior of their bedroom.

Kyo snorted at that, because there was no way the scrawny little blonde was gonna kick him out of the bed _he _bought, and settled back for an afternoon of headlines.

But there was one thing Kyo couldn't get out of his mind; that was the hurt look which flashed across her face the moment she fled [green eyes darkened and shining with barely suppressed tears, lips curled into a downward dip].

He threw the paper down onto the opposite end of the couch with a glare and sighed.

"Fuck. That annoying bitch…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later, the bed suddenly dipped with a familiar weight, and Yuya peered searchingly over her shoulder for the intruder, mouth ready with a shrill scream in case it really did turn out to be a robber [nothing Kyo couldn't handle, the last time one of _them _came uninvited into the apartment, her crimson eyed beau had throw one out the bedroom window and locked the other in the bathroom for a couple of hours. Bontemaru was less than pleased]

"Kyo, I told you to sleep on the couch," she hissed angrily, her eyes fixed on his form nestled snugly on his side of the bed, her body automatically spooning against his turned back.

"I bought this bed, bitch. If you wanna be a baby and sulk about it, then _you_ go out there and sleep on the couch." He retorted, and with that he tugged the blanket away from her and swathed it over his own body, up to the waist.

Yuya reluctantly rose from the bed, pillow in hand, and pattered over to the door, opening it with a practiced overly exaggerated flourish. She took one last look at him, all comfy in _their _bed [raven locks glowing with an unearthly light beneath the moons rays, broad shoulders rising and falling, and she almost, _almost, _sucked it up and crawled back into bed] and stalked out the door, slamming it shut with yet another resounding _bang._

"_That's what I thought." _Kyo just had to get the last parting shot.

Yuya retaliated by childishly sticking her tongue out at the closed door.

"Butthead."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning found Yuya with an achingly stiff back and dark circles under her eyes, which she knew would be under fire when Kyo decided to make his appearance.

She sat up, finding purchase in the soft cushions, and drew the laptop into her lap, automatically clicking onto her email account once the computer booted up.

The little mailbox icon displayed the number 15 above it, much to Yuya's surprise and confusion. Upon glancing down the list, her mood brightened considerably at the knowledge that every single one of the emails was a review alert from the popular fan fiction site.

She quickly calculated in her mind as the page loaded, four chapters, that meant at least three per chapter, maybe more.

Muffling the inevitable shriek that began to rise in her throat, she clicked on the first one, and her smile only grew wider as she scrolled through each one.

_NinjaBoy_

_This is good neechan, I don't know why these stupid nerdy jerks aren't reviewing. Keep up the good work! _

_PrettyInPink_

_The main character could use a little more work, but before you know it she'll be as wonderful as me! _

_Squinty Eyes097 _

_I don't have squinty eyes, I swear! Some damn brat hacked into my system and changed the penname!! T.T Anyway, this is so amazing, you're a great writer! I totally worship the ground you walk on. _

_P.S. Let's make babies :3_

_LadiesMan_

_Naa, Yuya-chan, I especially love that one character of yours. He's a total cutie! Reminds me of a certain person I know…Oh and Tora-san should be careful! If Kyo-san sees that review, he'll most likely do some unpleasant things to him! Hehehehehehe! _

_TheGreatBonte_

_What the hell?! What does it mean my penname is too long!? Those bastards haven't realized the greatness of The Amazing Bontemaru-sama!! _

_StrongerThanKyo_

_That stupid beast wasted his review to complain about his penname, how disgraceful. Regardless, your story has very intriguing characters, but a plot that needs a bit of clarifying. Try writing down your ideas on paper and then expanding on them from there. _

_Keikoku_

…_.Where's Kyo? _

_MibuPride214_

_Keikoku, what are you doing on here? You're supposed to be finishing your half of the project!! Get back to work, I refuse to let you make me fail along with you!! _

Alright, Yuya thought, so not all of them were comments on her story specifically, but it was the thought that counted. Speaking of which…

Yuya took a glance at the empty hallway leading to their bedroom, where the one person responsible for her most favored comments lay sleeping. She automatically knew who posted all four comments, and judging by the 'creative' pennames, he indeed thought highly of himself. The person posted four in all, two of which struck a cord in Yuya.

_Dogface's Master_

_As far as I can tell, you're not that much of an idiot. Except I did catch the spelling errors in paragraphs two and three. Get a dictionary if you can't figure it out by yourself. No, you'll probably go bother your awesome amazing boyfriend for that. He must be as handsome as he is literate, unlike some people -points to Keikoku and TheGreatBonte-_

_RedEyedSexMachine_

_You worked this -_He posted the entire section here- _awkwardly, next time slow down and really think about it before you try to type it out. _

The review continued on like this for a few more lines, until the closing.

_Look, not everyone's gonna recognize your talent, they're too busy searching for gay porn on here. What matters is your own strength, so don't give up. You've got some pretty decent skill, and it'll take you far. _

Yuya smiled, placed the computer back onto the table, and tip toed into the hallway.

The sight that met her once emerging into the bedroom only made her smile widen.

Kyo lay on his back, completely sprawled out on the bed, long legs dangling off the edge, one hand fixed in his raven hair while the other was draped lazily across his belly.

Silently slipping into bed, Yuya wrapped an arm around his waist and cuddled her face against the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent [remnants of the suffocating aftershave he always wore and a hint of pine]

He responded by instantly wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Kyo?"

He grunted, but provided no further response, still fast asleep and perfectly comfortable with Yuya's warmth pressed against him.

Yuya wasn't bothered in the slightest that all the comments had been by her friends and boyfriend, in fact, she knew the trouble Kyo went through for her. [ Bullying, blackmailing and coaxing every single one of them into creating pennames and email accounts. Except Akari-chan of course, that man-, er, woman, would do anything for Kyo. _Anything.] _

What stood out the most was the fact that Kyo had read every chapter and dropped a legit and thoughtful review for each one. Her friends, well, they tried their best, and she appreciated it, really, but Kyo was all that mattered. She knew that with his support, praise, and [dare she say it] love, she would definitely become a renowned author.

"I love you, Kyo."

And to Yuya, that was worth more than any review.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The End! Yay! I was gonna add a bit more to this, some more funny banter at the end, but I think I can deal with the ending being…an okay (to me) cute-ish one. So, review, and make Yuya-chan happy! That way Kyo won't do to you what he did to Bon. Gasp, I didn't tell you? Well…

*winks* if you review, I'll tell ya!

HotIceRed


End file.
